Cupid is a Knavish Lad
by michellewritesfics
Summary: Finn tries to get Marceline and Princess Bubblegum to become friends. Then again, his ideas sometimes don't work. Oneshot.


_Cupid is a knavish lad thus to make poor females mad. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo! Marcie! Hey, Mar!" The young boy flailed his arms around in attempts to get the vampire's attention. He was banned from entering Marceline's home and was rambled about her coming outside. It was fairly sunny and being a vampire, Marceline wouldn't want to join Finn outside, but it wasn't something that a sunhat and elbow-length clothes wouldn't cure. When Finn finally got Marceline's attention through the window, a toothy grin appeared and he knocked on the glass. "C'mon out, Marceline!"

The light blue-skinned vampire hissed at Finn and swiped the curtains over the window, blocking Finn out. She went into her room and grabbed all the necessities that would block her from the sunlight. Dressed in a plaid gray flannel covering over a white tank top and jeans with her casual red boots, she tied her hair back into a ponytail. Marceline grabbed her large sunhat and exited the room, returning back into the main room in which she spotted Finn. Moving the curtain back a bit, she saw Finn's face smashed against the window. "Wahh! Man, what the flip?" A groan was made and tugged the curtain to cover the boy's face. Floating to the door, she turned the knob and came out of her home after locking the door. "What the heck was that? You scared the undead bezeebers outta me, Finn!"

Finn, dressed in his casual outfit - a blue pair of shorts, a light blue shirt to accompany it, a pair of old shoes, and his green circular backpack - pressed close to his older friend. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Whatever." Marceline rolled her eyes and looked around, taking a step forward. "Where's Jake?"

"He's sick," Finn's smile dropped upon mentioning a sick Jake, but it soon returned. "But don't worry, he's got BMO and Lady. They're taking care of him." A firm nod was made. "We're still going to the movies, right?"

She moved away from Finn when she realized how close he was to her. "Dude, seriously. Personal space. I need it." Marceline saw him apologize and she couldn't help but crack a fanged smirk. "Don't worry 'bout it. But yeah, we're still going to the movies. Don't know why we have to watch it during the _day_, though. There weren't any showings at night?"

Finn shook his head and started digging into his bag. After a few moments, he took out an open bag of gummy worms and began eating the candy. "It's from Peebles. You want some?" The young adventurer offered the bag to her.

Reluctant at first, Marceline eventually took two worms. Before she could eat them, she sucked the red out of one of them. Licking her lips, Marceline bit at the worms. "It's good. Real good. Haven't had one of those babies in years."

"Yeah. P.B. said that these things are pretty old. And rare, too! They don't talk like the regular candy peeps." He took one of the worms from the bag and wiggled it around, the candy wedged between his pointer finger and thumb. In a high-pitched tone, he yelped, "'Oh, noooo! Finn the totally cool and super math hero is going to eat me! Someone heeeellp,'" he bit half of the worm and munched happily at the candy in his mouth. "Mmhn. It's good." Another toothy grin from Finn.

All Marceline did was chuckle as the two of them continued with their trip. She dug her hand into the bag and took a handful of them out, eating at the worm in the same manner as Finn had done recently. "So, tell me again… what was this movie that we're watching?"

Finn, startled at her forgetfulness, jumped slightly in the air. "Whoa! How could you forget? It's got monsters and weapons and all these radical things! And-and… you know, a bit of romance," Finn lowered his head as he found his cheeks fill with blood, making them appear pink, "but it's mainly about action! And there's some funny parts, but it's definitely an action movie." His flushed cheeks were gone and he looked back up at Marceline and stuffed a worm into his mouth, part of it hanging from his lip. "So, what do you think? Sounds awesizzle, right?"

Marceline pursed her lips together tightly, thinking about if she would like the movie. "I suppose," she said while taking another handful of gummy worms.

* * *

By the time they had reached the location of where the movie was being held, the film had started. There were a mix of people from different kingdoms, but it mainly consisted candy people.

Finn, guiding Marceline to a vacant spot near Princess Bubblegum, finished his bag of gummy worms and tossed the empty bag on the ground. He sat at a spot near Bubblegum and flashed a gap-toothed smile. "Hey, P.B. Glad you made it," he whispered as he leaned close to her.

"It's no problem, Finn." Princess Bubblegum muttered back, her eyes caught on the screen. She wasn't dressed in her usual pink dress. Today, she was dressed in a red jacket with a lavender shirt underneath it, and a pair of fuchsia pink jeans. "What took you so long? You said to be here by 10."

"Yeah, I brought a friend…" Finn said, his pitch now returned to normal. He turned to look at Marceline, who was taking her time getting to her seat, the spot next to the boy. "It's cool if she stays, right?" He saw Bubblegum's eyes move away from the film and to Marceline, then make a disgusted noise. "What? What? Come on!" He raised his arms up in the air, then grabbed Bubblegum's shoulders, shaking her gently. "She's not bad! Come on!"

Before Princess Bubblegum could answer, Marceline glided to the space next to Finn and leaned her body close to Finn in hopes to get closer to Princess Bubblegum, eyeing her in a devilish manner. "Hey, Bonnie," she wiggled her fingers in a bit of a delicate manner, possibly mocking Bubblegum's uncommon wave. "Didn't think a stiff like you would watch _this_ kind of movie." A noise similar to a snort and perhaps a giggle was made and the blue-skinned creature moved away from Princess Bubblegum, her eyes now focused on the screen.

Princess Bubblegum's cheeks went red, irritated by the fact that Marceline had called her a stiff. Though, she tried to conceal it and just let out a tiny scoff, bringing her attention to Finn. "How are you? Have you had any battles lately?"

"Shush!" Marceline said, her 's' lengthening to form a bit of a hiss. "Listen, if you wanted to talk, why don't you just go back to your palace or something and let everyone else watch the movie?"

Finn, in the middle of everything, just shied away from the two combative girls. He scooted back when both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum began getting into their own little quarrel, upsetting the rest of the people at the area. "Guys? Guys? Come on, just chill. We're here for the movie!"

"Finn, be quiet! You're not a part of this!" Marceline scolded, pushing Finn out of the way.

When Finn was pushed, he stood up immediately and grabbed both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline out of the place and into a more isolated, quieter area. "Guys, what are you doing? We're trying to watch a movie! You said we were cool about it!"

Princess Bubblegum turned to look at Finn harshly. She opened her mouth to say something, but realized that it wouldn't do anything. Upon realizing that arguing with Finn would just make things worse, she wiped the expression from her face, then turned to Marceline. Her face may have softened, but her pitch didn't. "Why do you always antagonize me? What did _I_ do?"

"Everything!" Marceline spoke angrily, adding a groan. She turned her back away from both Finn and Princess Bubblegum, pacing away. "You screwed up everything! That's what you do, don't you? You saunter around in your stupid pink dress and your crown, being nice to everyone," Marceline turned around to face Princess Bubblegum, her face showing a slight shade of red, "but then when everything gets all… all… weird, you just go ahead and do something stupid! Then everyone starts hating you!"

"What are you talking about? I don't do stupid things! Finn, I don't do anything stupid, do I?" Princess Bubblegum softened her tone into something much sweeter, repeating her words, "I don't do anything stupid, right?"

Finn, rubbing his arm in a nervous manner, gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well…" he started, but decided not to continue, believing that it would just add another reason for Bubblegum to get angry about. Trying to sway the conversation into another direction, he brought his arms up, a grin on his face. "Why don't we go find Jake? Yeah! I'm sure he's not sick now and he's doing something with Lady or something! C'mon! Let's go!" When nobody didn't reply, he let the subject drop and just sat down on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping them with his arms. "I just- I thought that if I brought Marceline along, you guys would make up, right? Ever since that thing with the door guy, I thought…"

"You thought what?" It was Marceline who asked, floating closer to Finn. She rested a hand on his head, picking at a piece of lint off of his hat.

The boy just shook his head, unwilling to participate in the conversation. "No, just forget about it. You know what? I'm gonna go find Jake. I bet he's still at the tree house. Still sick. I think he needs me or something." He knew that Lady Rainicorn and BMO were taking care of him, but with the current situation, he needed to get out. And quickly. Still, with making the statement, he didn't get to his feet. Finn just continued sitting, hugging his legs. A moment of silence was created between the three of them and Finn finally said something. "I thought that you would like it if I were to help. You know, help you guys become friends again. Seemed pretty close since P.B. has a shirt from you, Marcie." Looking up, he saw both Princess Bubblegum and Marceline blushed from embarrassment at him mentioning about the shirt.

A lingering groan from Marceline broke through. "Yeah, well, it's not going to work, Finn. You don't know what happened. It's better not to, anyway." She didn't dwell too much onto the topic, now avoiding looking at Bubblegum. "Listen, bud," she moved into a sitting position, still keeping a couple inches off the ground, "you don't really need to do this. Got it?" She saw Finn nod and in return, Marceline brought an arm around Finn's neck, pulling him close to her. When he rested his head on her shoulder, she did the same on his head, pressing a tiny peck on his head. "Okay. This is getting sappy. I'm headin' home." Marceline, without warning, shifted away from the spot.

Finn had put most of his weight on resting Marceline, so when she moved, he was caught off guard and fell to the ground. "Yah!" Pushing himself back up from the ground, his position became more relaxed and glanced at Princess Bubblegum, who grew silent. "Bye, Marceline. Remember, me and you, we've got someplace to be in three days! Don't forget!"

"Yeah, yeah." Marceline wavered her hand dismissively, swirling around Finn. "Just as long as you don't bring _her_, then I'm fine with it." She pointed at Princess Bubblegum and gave a short hiss at her before fleeing the scene.

A growl emitted from Bubblegum. The noise was reduced and she walked over to Finn, lending a hand to him. When he grasped her hand, she pulled him up. "Hey, hon. It was really nice that you were trying to get me and Marceline to become friends, but it won't happen." She found Finn's frown and tried to turn that into a smile by pressing her fingers at the corners of his mouth, pulling it up. "We were friends once, if you were interested in knowing."

The young adventurer pushed aside Bubblegum's hand away from his face tenderly, now forcing a smile. "I know. I just wanted you guys to get along. I mean, I knew it wouldn't work, but I thought that it was worth a try." He shrugged, letting out a deep sigh. "I can't help it. You two are my friends. I really wanted you guys to be pals, too." Finn took a short pause, then resumed, "What did happen with you two?"

Princess Bubblegum fiddled with her fingers, humming a little as she thought about whether she should tell Finn about the problem with her and Marceline. "It's a long story. I don't think you'd like to hear it all. So, do you want to go back to the movie?"

"Nah. I'm good. I should probably get back to Jake, though. I said I'd be back soon." Finn commented. "Are you going to watch the film alone?"

With a shake of her head, Bubblegum responded, "No. I think I wouldn't want to. It's a bit too… graphic for me. Marceline would've loved it, though." A brief smile broke out as she mentioned Marceline. "I'm going back to the Candy Kingdom."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows at her. "It's a long way from here. Do you want me to walk you back for company?" Just after he said it, he gave out a whimpering noise. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like _that_! Not like a… date… walk thing. No, no. I didn't-" Finn was cut off abruptly by Princess Bubblegum giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she moved away from him, he let out a chuckle. He didn't blush, of course, his crush on Princess Bubblegum now fading. "Yeah, sorry. Not like that at all."

"It's fine, sweetie." Bubblegum patted on Finn's shoulder and let out a screeching call. After a minute or so, the Morrow was spotted. She climbed up the pet falcon and as the Morrow took off, she waved farewell to Finn.

"Bye, Princess!" Finn yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth, making his voice louder.

* * *

When Finn got back home, he flopped on the bed without realizing that Jake had been on it. "Oh, man! Dude, what the heck? What are you doing in my bed?" He was tossed aside by Jake's kicking feet. "Come on! Stop, stop!" Getting back onto the bed, he toyed around with Jake's blanket. "So, bud, how ya doin'? When did Lady leave?"

"A while ago. Sorry about that, brother." Jake's voice was raspy and was just above a whisper. He sniffled and curled in a ball, rolling a little away from Finn, hoping that his adopted brother wouldn't get his flu. "How did the movie go?"

Finn chewed the bottom of his lip, thinking of a way to summarize his experience. "It was, uh, all right. You know, before Marceline and P.B. started fighting."

A sick laugh from Jake was heard. "I told you it wouldn't work, man. They're complete opposites. I'm surprised they didn't kill each other!"

"Heh, yeah…" Finn agreed, thinking that it was probably a good day for both the females, minus the arguing. "We're meeting up with Marceline. Don't freak out with her like last time." When Jake was protesting, Finn swatted at the dog's flailing. "Dude! Dude! Stop it!" He couldn't help but laugh. It was fun. Being with Jake. Different from being with Marceline. Or Princess Bubblegum. "You did freak! She was like, 'Blaahh!' and you were like, 'Aaahh!'" Finn added different pitches for the two and even facial expressions, reenacting the incident. He witnessed his sick friend screaming over his talking, then decided to stop after a while. "Okay, okay. I'm done, I'm done!"

"You better!" Jake punched gently at Finn's arm. "Now lemme sleep, Finn." He stretched out his limbs at Finn's face, then proceeded to curl back into a ball. He closed his eyes and started snoring.

Finn gave a pat at Jake's head and scooted to the other side of the bed, curling in a ball himself, and decided to take a nap. But he couldn't. All he could think about was what happened with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline. They were friends once, that's all he knew. But how did they break up? Finn quickly shook the thought out of his head, deciding not to run circles around it, and finally closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
